


Giggles Catches a Cold

by sarahgirl1998



Series: HTF sneezefics [47]
Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Common Cold, Cute, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Giggles isn't feeling well, so Sniffles comes over to help her feel better.
Series: HTF sneezefics [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/646829





	Giggles Catches a Cold

It was a cool morning in the forest where the Happy Tree Friends lived. The sun had just risen into the sky and was casting its rays all over the woods, as well as the many houses in the woods. In the bedroom of one of these houses, Giggles lay asleep in her bed, as she had been since the night before.

Suddenly her alarm clock went off, causing her to cringe. She opened one of her eyes slowly, then reached up and shut her clock off to stop the noise. She then lay back down in bed, yawning quietly into one of her hands. Even though she'd been through a full night of sleep, she felt like she was still tired.

Before she could doze off again, however, Giggles' nose twitched. She needed to sneeze, so she held both of her hands over her mouth as she inhaled. "Aaah... Haaaah... Haaaah-chyewww!"

The sneeze was mild, but a bit painful to release. Giggles pulled her hands away from her mouth and sniffled as she rubbed her nose gently with her forefinger. She still had a light tickle in her nose after that sneeze, and not only that, her nose looked a bit red.

Suddenly Giggles coughed a bit, a pain running through her throat. She placed her hand upon her forehead, but it felt quite hot. She must have been running a fever as well, and she sighed. She really didn't feel like myself; she was pretty sure she had come down with something.

It took her a few minutes, but Giggles soon had enough energy to remove the covers from her body, sit on the edge of her bed and finally step off. She started to walk out of her room, but felt another sneeze coming on before she made it to the door.

"Aaaaah... Tcheww!" Giggles threw her hand over her mouth, and then groaned as she rubbed her nose again. "Ugh... I dod't feel well..." She commented to nobody in particular.

She left her room and headed into the bathroom. She opened her medicine cabinet, pulled out a thermometer, and stuck it underneath her tongue with a sniffle.

As she waited for her temperature to be taken, however, she needed to sneeze again. This wasn’t the time to let out so much as one sneeze... She placed her forefinger underneath her nose as she tried to hold it back. The tickle in her nose was begging for her to release the sneeze, but she fought against it for as long as she could. It was a difficult struggle, but just as she’d decided she couldn't hold it back any longer, the thermometer beeped.

The moment she pulled it out of her mouth and removed her forefinger was the moment she let loose.

"Hahchyeeew!! Tchyuuu!! Ah-chew!! Aaah-ah-choo!! ...ugh..."

Giggles sniffled loudly as she rubbed her nose with her forefinger, the same finger she'd used in her attempts to stop her sneeze. At least she didn’t destroy her thermometer. She looked down to read her temperature, but immediately became disappointed. Her temperature was 101.5.

She took a deep breath and sighed. "I'll have to stay id bed today...”

Giggles put away her thermometer, took a box of tissues from the sink and headed out of her bathroom. She returned to her bed, tucked herself in and lay there, her box of tissues by her side. She sniffled every few seconds, but her nose was quite stuffed up - not to mention itchy.

”Ah, aaaah...” Giggles inhaled, tilting her neck back as she held her hand over her mouth. Just as she thought she was going to sneeze, however, the urge slipped away. She blinked a couple of times, looking a bit surprised, but then the sneeze returned, and she released. “Haaah-chuuu!”

Giggles sniffled again as she rubbed her nose once more. She took one of her tissues and blew her nose gently with it, but she wasn’t sure this would be much help. True to her doubts, that simple blow wasn’t enough to clear her nose, so she had to wipe her nose after she’d finished.

”I could use a little help frob wud of by friends...” Giggles muttered to herself.

Giggles reached over to her smartphone, picked it up and dialed a number. As she waited for a response, she sneezed again, but this one was just about inaudible. Despite this, Giggles blew her nose into another tissue, just as who she was calling answered.

”Hello?”

”Sdiffles? It’s Giggles,” Giggles said with a sniffle. She wiped her nose, unbeknownst to who was on the other line.

”Oh, hi, Giggles. How are you?” Sniffles asked.

”I’b afraid I dod’t feel well...” Giggles sniffled again. “Could you please cobe over ad keep be cobpady?”

”Of course, Giggles. I’ll be over in a few minutes,” said Sniffles.

"Thadk you." Giggles hung up her phone and placed it back where it was before she made the call.

As Giggles waited for Sniffles' arrival, she stayed in her bed, sniffling and occasionally rubbing her nose. When she finally heard the doorbell, however, she slowly stepped out of her bed again. She picked up one of her pink handkerchiefs before she headed down the stairs. By the time she'd made it into the living room, she felt another tickle in her nose.

"Ah-haah... Sheww!" Giggles released a mild sneeze into her handkerchief, then wiped her nose with it. At last she made it to the front door, placed her hand on the doorknob, turned it and pulled it open.

"Hey, Giggles!" Sniffles greeted her.

"Oh, hi, Sdiffles," Giggles replied with a smile, as well as a sniffle.

"Oh, my..." Now that Sniffles had seen how red Giggles' nose was, he'd become a bit worried. "Looks like someone should be in bed."

"I dow." Giggles sniffled again, wiping her nose with her handkerchief as she did so. "Uugh..."

"But don't worry, I'll definitely make you feel better," Sniffles told her, reassuringly. "Besides, I know a thing or two about treating the common cold."

"Haaah..." Giggles inhaled again, tilting her neck back slightly, and then sneezed again, putting her handkerchief over her mouth and nose. "Chyew~!" She removed her handkerchief, then sniffled and rubbed her nose with her forefinger. "E-excuse be..."

"It's alright. Bless you, Giggles." Sniffles came into the house, and then placed his hand on Giggles' shoulder. She was still rubbing her nose. "Let's get you back into your bed, okay?"

Giggles nodded and allowed Sniffles to lead the way. He helped her back up the stairs, into her room, and finally tucked her into bed.

"Have you taken your temperature this morning, Giggles?" Sniffles wanted to know.

Giggles nodded. "Yeah. It was about 101 the last tibe I checked..." She sniffled and wiped her nose with her handkerchief. "I dod't dow if it's gotted ady better."

"I'll get your thermometer and check."

Sniffles turned and walked out of the bedroom, then briefly went into the bathroom to retrieve the same thermometer Giggles had used on herself. By the time he'd come back, the first thing he saw was Giggles sneezing twice, covering her nose with a tissue in both her hands.

"Ah-chew!! --Choo!!" Upon recovering, Giggles looked a bit dazed as she pulled one hand away from her face, wiping her nose with the tissue in her other hand.

"Bless you," said Sniffles. He walked over to her and inserted the thermometer gently underneath her tongue.

Giggles felt lucky that she didn't need to sneeze this time around. Her nose still felt congested and a bit sore, however. She couldn't help but sniffle every few seconds. Finally, Sniffles pulled the thermometer out of her mouth and looked at it.

"Hmm... I'm afraid your fever's gone up, Giggles," Sniffles stated. "It's 102.2."

"Oh..." Giggles looked a bit disappointed, but then sneezed again. This sneeze sounded a bit more forceful than all of her other sneezes so far. "Aaaaah-shiuuuuuu!!!"

Even though the sneeze had no visible mucus, Giggles could feel the insides of her nose feeling runny. She placed her forefinger underneath her nose before she grabbed another tissue and blew her nose into it.

"Bless you!" Sniffles said.

"Th-thadk you..." Giggles replied as she wiped her nose with her tissue in both hands. She couldn't help but sniffle repeatedly.

"Not to worry, though," Sniffles then said. "I'll just make you a nice, warm bowl of chicken soup. Would you like that?"

"Yes, please."

Sniffles smiled at her in response and walked out of her room once more. As Giggles waited for him to return, she occasionally blew her nose again, hoping it would clear her nasal passages and provide some relief. However, when it did work, it only worked for a few minutes at most, before her nose started feeling runny or stuffy again. That was why most of her nose-blowing was followed by a few seconds of wiping afterward.

After about half an hour, Sniffles came back into the room with a tray of steaming soup. Once she'd gotten a look at it, Giggles sat up and let him place the tray on her lap.

"Here you go, Giggles," Sniffles said.

Giggles smiled gratefully in response. "If there's adything that cad help calm a code down, it's this."

She began to eat her soup, with Sniffles staying by her side to watch her lest something happened. The soup tasted a bit different than the last few times Giggles had had it; it must have been because of her cold "warping" her sense of taste. But it still tasted good.

After a few minutes, the bowl was emptied, and Giggles placed the spoon into it. Sniffles took the tray off her lap.

"Thadk you, Sdiffles, it was delicious," said Giggles.

Sniffles smiled at her. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Let me know if you'd like some more."

Giggles nodded in understanding, then felt another sneeze coming on. Without wasting any time, she picked up her handkerchief and covered her nose with it just before she released an unexpected double.

"Ah, aaah... Aaaaah-- Sheeew! Haaaah-choooo!" With a few sniffles, Giggles rubbed her nose with her forefinger, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Bless you," said Sniffles. "Would you like another handkerchief? I can wash that one for you if you'd like."

"Yes, please..." Giggles sniffled again, still rubbing her nose.

Sniffles reached into his pocket, pulled out one of his white handkerchiefs and handed it to Giggles. She gave him her pink one in return, and then Sniffles put it aside to wash later.

"Is there anything else you'd like from me?" Sniffles asked.

"No, thadks..." Giggles replied as she wiped her nose with Sniffles' handkerchief. "Well, except for sobe bore tissues."

Sniffles chuckled at her side comment. "I'll get some more for you, then. But for now, why don't you just rest?"

Giggles released a final tiny sneeze, "Chyiuu!" and blew her nose lightly and quietly, before wiping her nose once more with the handkerchief.

The sound of the sneeze made Sniffles giggle, but he remained polite. "Bless you, Giggles."

"Thadk you." Giggles lay back down in her bed, still wiping her nose.

Sniffles tucked her in to make her more comfortable, and then watched her eyes close as she dozed off. He then walked out of the room, picking up Giggles' used handkerchief so he could put it in the washer. He did that, along with some of Giggles' other clothes. After he'd started it up, he did the dishes and cleaned the bowl that he'd used to serve Giggles her soup. When the sun had begun to set, Sniffles sneaked back upstairs to check on Giggles.

She was still sleeping. It was at that moment that Sniffles remembered, she'd asked him for some extra tissues. Sniffles briefly went into the downstairs bathroom - there was one upstairs and one downstairs - to obtain two unopened boxes of tissue, one with lotion infused into the tissues. He returned to the bedroom and placed the boxes where Giggles could reach them.

Finally, Sniffles noticed that Giggles had a plush toy of Tootie sitting on the floor. He couldn't recall when or how Giggles obtained that Tootie toy, but he decided it'd be nice for Tootie to keep her company. Sniffles picked Tootie up, dusted her off and placed her next to Giggles' face. Sensing her Tootie toy, Giggles wrapped her arms around her to give her a hug before she went back to sleep.

"Feel better, Giggles," Sniffles said softly with a smile.

He headed out of the bedroom, then went down the stairs. Once he'd made it to the front door, he placed his hand on the doorknob, turned it and pulled it open. He closed the door quietly behind him as he left Giggles' house and went home.

He would most likely have to return tomorrow morning to check up on Giggles, but it was alright. He wasn't worried about the time or even about getting sick himself; what mattered was that it was worth it to help Giggles recover from her cold.


End file.
